


space cadet

by majort0m



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Space Academy AU, they work at nasa for some reason?, they’re space cadets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majort0m/pseuds/majort0m
Summary: They’re horny space cadets, ‘cause why not?
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Kudos: 10





	space cadet

“I’m not saying that you’re less inclined physically,” Mick tried to reassure.

“Y’know what? You’re a skinny dildo too,” Keith huffed. 

They’ve been at this since they were 17 and both decided to join the Air Force. Now they’re doing space flight training, ‘cause Mick swore he’ll be the first man on the moon. Keith knew he couldn’t, so he joined to show him otherwise. 

Mick really is an arrogant ass, he thinks he’s all that. “You’re an arrogant ass, you really you’re all that, huh?” And Keith told him so. 

The dim dorm room looked unwelcoming and cold that day. They were basically shivering as they passed the cigarette back and forth. Yet they were still sweating from their late night training. The light purple fluorescent light shining through the window. 

They’ve had this particular “arrangement” for a while now. Life as a cadet can get pretty lonely, you can spend months on end with no pretty broad in sight. 

“Yeah, I do.” He whispered as he blew smoke rings. Keith held his gaze. His eyes looked dark blue in this light. Pupils dilated, and Keith felt himself reaching his hand over to touch his neck. Mick smashed his mouth on his, tongue on tongue, teeth clinking. He breathed heavily, wanting more. Mick pulled his long hair as he put his hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled. Keith trailed his hands along Mick’s jaw and sucked at the space between. “Fuck,” Mick moaned. Keith aligned their crotches and grinded. His hard on felt painful, as he kept sucking Mick’s face off.

“Say my name,” Keith said breathless. 

“Skinny and kinky, aren’t you?” Mick chuckled but it sounded like panting. 

“Shut up.” He grumbled in Mick’s ear. Hair stuck to his neck with sweat, as he unbuttoned their pants. 

“Fuck me, Kieth.” Mick moaned. He looked oddly majestic and at this light, he looked like the prettiest broad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my spotify playlist, check it out. It’s called space juice by freak. 
> 
> link to playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1rGuebNq7lKpkOMRL2HLJi?si=PgpZXAQPQNap9gOd5JhvFg


End file.
